


Our kind of communication

by nesssa



Series: tsukkikage week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tsukkikage week, day 1 - habits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our kind of communication

It was a rare motion at first, and Kei barely registered the tugging when Kageyama pulled gently at the edge of his long sleeved t-shirt or the back of his shirt, but with time it was becoming a habit and Tsukishima started to notice it more often.

They were walking to one of their houses and Kageyama tugged at the hem of Kei's shirt suddenly. Kei didn't know what Kageayama meant by it, so he took Kageyama's hand, side eyeing him if he was okay with that. The setter squeezed his hand and they continued walking in comfortable silence.

When it happened again and again, Kei had asked the raven haired boy if everything was all right. Kageyama had started to blush and looked down, playing anxiously with his fingers. Kei wasn't really good at deciphering what the other people think but fortunately Kageyama's face mostly showed all the emotion quite clearly.

Tobio had looked like he was overthinking what exactly he wanted to say, but the taller boy waited. After a while Kageyama took Kei's hand, still a bit unsure, like he was afraid he might break something, or if he's allowed to touch him. Kei had gave his hand an encouraging squeeze and smiled at his blue eyed boyfriend, at which Tobio had tried to make his best small smile too, still blushing. This quiet communication between them suprisingly worked.

Kei thought it was cute and always smiled a bit smugly which made Kageyama flash him sharp glare at first and questioning himself if he wanted to take Tsukishimas hand or rather kick him lightly into shin.

Although they didn't fight that much as before they started dating, sometimes they still needed to vent some steam, and they knew the other could take it. They grounded each other this way. Sometimes with punched, sometimes with little gentle gestrues like tugging on one's hem of a sleeve.

With time Tsukishima would noticed that the gripping his shirt was a thing of nervousness from Kageyamas part. Just a small gesture that he wanted Kei's attention but didn't know how to ask for it. Or sometimes as a reassuring sign used instead of words.

Somehow this habit grew to them, and Kei found himself more aware of a the tugging at his sleeve during many occasions.  
Drinking from his water bottle after long and tough practice match. When walking home and his headphones decided not to work that day. After Kageyama looked particulary tired or upset that day and needed someone to lean on.

Or when they would sleep over at each other places, mostly at Kageyama's home, Kei with his back into Tobio's chest, he would feel a little tug where already sleeping Kageyama gently held the edge of his pyjama's t-shirt. Kei would quietly turn around and lace their fingers together, smiling at Tobio's now relaxed expression and a little smile that formed at the corner of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to participate in this week too, so i tried to write something. it's still like second ever fanfic of mine, so i'm sorry for any mistakes (as english isn't my first language).  
> talk to me on [tumblr ](http://www.yamafreckles.tumblr.com)


End file.
